Living Paper
by Blueyay
Summary: What do you do when something you've created comes to life? First time ever doing this, please tell me if i do something wrong. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1: Am I Crazy?

For the past few weeks I haven't stopped making paper craft dolls of Hetalia Characters, until my printer broke. (Damn printer) I was making them in random order so I only had France, Prussia, Spain, North and South Italy, Rome, Sweden, Finland, Austria, Hungary, Russia, Denmark, Egypt, and Lithuania. I kept them in a box on top of my dresser. Then one midsummer night I woke up to the sound of a voice. It was neither my father's nor brother's. I fumbled around the room and found the light switch. I didn't believe it at first, but when I put my glasses on, I saw Prussia arguing with Hungary. I'd thought she would hit him by now but she didn't have a weapon. So I went to my desk and made a paper frying pan for her. When it finished it I heard "You will make me pipe now, da?" I looked and saw a tiny paper Russia on my shoulder. Not only did that scare the crap out of me, but it also made me fall out of my chair. I got back up and saw Spain on my desk "Can you make me a tomato por favor?" he asked. "Only if you give this to Hungary." I said handing him the paper frying pan. "After she makes pipe for me." Russia added, climbing to the top of my head using my hair as rope.

After I finished the pipe I heard something fall. I looked up and saw a triumphed Hungary standing on my jewelry box looking down at Prussia being squished by a bottle of nail polish. I wasn't sure if he deserved it or not (he probably did) but I felt concerned enough to make sure he wasn't damage beyond repair. Part of his body was torn and his head looked like it was going to fall off. I glued him back together and made him dry standing on his head. It was so cute how he glared at Hungary upside down. I gave Russia his pipe, and went to work on making a tomato. It had to be 3D like the pipe and frying. Spain was happy when I finished "Gracias, amiga!" he said as he happily skipped off to show Romano. Then suddenly I heard "Why am I in a maid's dress?" I looked at Lithuania. "Ummm…" I trailed off. "I don't think you can change clothes." Russia said. "He can't." I said. "Wait, what? Why not!" Lithuania cried out. Because your body is the dress." I replied. Lithuania made a face of horror and fainted. After that all I could do was watch the little paper dolls try to take over my room. France hid in my dresser trying to escape Hungary's wrath. Russia dragged Lithuania off somewhere. Austria was playing with my MP3, and Sweden was carrying Finland down from the dresser. After a few hours of watching them, I fell asleep on my desk. Who knew a keyboard would make a nice pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: No Talking

I woke up to a book hitting my head "Ow" I looked up and saw a stack of books on top of my computer with Prussia at the very top. I looked around my room and it was a mess. Austria, Sweden, and Finland were in a pillow fort they made on my bed. On top of my radio/alarm clock was Denmark yelling at Spain, who had Romano hiding behind him. Egypt was riding Gizmo (Stepmom's black cat.) chasing Italy around the room. And France was asleep in one of the socks at the bottom of the dresser. I got up to try and stop Egypt from hurting Italy but I fell face first into the carpet. Apparently Russia thought it would be funny to tie my legs to the chair. I started to untie my legs when another book fell on my head. "Sorry, I was aiming for Russia" Prussia shouted. I snapped and starting cussing like a sailor. I usually never raise my voice but I was tired. All the little paper dolls froze and stared wide eyed. Next thing I knew my dad came barging in. "Becky go back to sleep and stop goofing around!" he yelled "You have a dentist appointment at 10 a.m.!" he turned off the lights and left the room. Being absolutely terrified of my dad at the moment, I felt my way to bed. I carefully pushed Austria, Sweden, and Finland off my bed and fell asleep on their pillow fort.

I woke around 6a.m. looking around my room I saw it was a mess and the little paper dolls were back in the box. Before my dad woke up I cleaned my room and made my bed. I wondered for a moment if last night was a dream. When my dad woke up, he came in and inspected my room like a drill sergeant. Then told me how proud was for blah, blah, blah… My dad is a very confusing man. Skipping to the dentist. I had to get some fillings replaced! Yay! THREE SHOTS AND LOTS OF DRILLING LATER. I returned home with a completely numb mouth, which made me unable to make coherent sentences. As soon as I stepped into my room, Prussia attacked my face. "I got her!" he said in triumph. "Waffler booing?" is what "what are you doing?" sounds like with a numb mouth. "Kesesese, What did you just say?" Prussia asked. I grumbled more incoherent words and walked to my computer, where the rest of the dolls were gathered. "wafer woo booking wet?" ("What are you looking at?") They were going through my computer. Pray they don't find the H-folder. I looked and saw they were going through my pictures and asking a lot of questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Rome?

Me typing: "**Stop, one question at a time!"** "awe, why?" asked Prussia, who climbed to the top of my head. I opened notepad since word didn't want to work. "**My mouth is numb!"** I typed. "Why?" Italy asked "**I was at the dentist getting fillings replaced**." "Weren't you scared?" Italy asked with a frightened face "**Of what?**" I typed in response. "Of having drills in your mouth!" Romano yelled from behind Italy. "**Not really**." I replied in typing. I spat out some blood from biting my tongue. Both Italy and Romano freaked out and hid behind the monitor. "Hmmm" I actually made that sound. I went to the bathroom and rinsed out my mouth. When I came back Austria pulled up a picture from Halloween. "What's this?" he asked. I typed "**My younger half-brother and I giving out candy on Halloween**." "So you're dressed as a bar maid?" Prussia asked. I flicked him off my head and typed "**No, I was Red Riding hood!**""Okay then what exactly is your brother?" France asked. "**Generic homicidal maniac." **I typed. "Why does it look like he's about to hit you with a rusty pickaxe?" Spain queried. "**To scare the kids**." I typed. Finland asked "Weren't you supposed to be getting ready for Christmas?" "**Honestly, I don't give a shit about Christmas**." I typed. That was the dumbest thing to say to Finland. As soon as he read it he attacked my face. After a few moments of getting paper cuts and squishing one of his paper legs, Sweden jumped in between us. We were stunned to a standstill from his intensive glare. Sweden carried Finland away to repair his leg and threw me a tissue for my paper cuts.

I just realized one of them is missing. "**Where's Rome?"** I typed. I hadn't seen him since I made him. Egypt said "I think he left the room." "Whet?" I squeaked slowly getting my mouth to work again. "Don't worry grandpa Rome is strong!" Italy boasted. Then suddenly I heard Reba scream. I ran into hers and dads room. "France was right, this is fun!" Rome said sitting in one of Reba's bras on the floor. I scooped him up and threw him into my room. Then I ran back to Reba to see if she was okay. (It's not every day you see a talking paper doll.) She was more confused and shocked than frightened. I had to reassure her she wasn't going insane. Back in my room my mouth wasn't numb anymore so I yelled "What the hell man!?" "France was doing the same thing with your panties." Rome replied. "What!" I shouted "He was using your panties as parachutes.." Rome was saying as I grabbed him and France. As punishment I made them stand on a popsicle stick that laid across the top of a cup filled with water. After that none of the paper dolls dared to leave my room without my permission again.

Later that day, I started working on stuff on my computer then I started looking for templates to make other countries for if and when my printer decides to work again. Italy climbed up onto my right shoulder and asked "Are you going to make Germany, ve?" "if I can find a template and the printer starts working, then maybe." I replied. Prussia climbed up onto my left shoulder and pouted. "Don't make him, he's a kill joy." He said. "Then who should I make?" I asked with a pointed look.


	4. Chapter 4: Magic

I was able to print out templates for America, Belarus, and Belgium. When I finally thought my printer would cooperate it broke down again. Great. I started making Belgium. "Why did you take your glasses off?" Hungary asked. "So I can see the small details better." I said. "So you're near sighted?" Austria asked. "Yeah." I replied starting to get a little suspicious. Before I could ask what they were planning I heard someone shout "Get away from me!" I put on my glasses back on and saw Russia freaking out over the Belarus template "Dude, chill, she's not a doll yet." I said but that didn't stop him from hiding in my jewelry box. After I finished making Belgium I started on Belarus. "How come Belgium isn't moving or talking?" Italy asked. "I don't know. Why did you guys start moving and talking?" I replied. "Because I'm awesome!" Prussia shouted. He was then promptly smacked in the back of the head by Hungary. "Why did you make us?" Romano asked. "Hmmm… I guess it was because…" I trailed off. I couldn't think of a reason but then I remembered what I did before they came to life. "Do you remember being made?" I asked. "No," they all replied simultaneously.

Prussia's Point of View

After she finished Belarus she picked Belarus and Belgium up and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I asked. Leaving us alone is so unawesome. She smiled and said "I'm going to cast a magic spell." I was going to shout witch but Hungary hit me in the head. "Why did she give you a frying pan!?" I shouted. "I'm obviously her favorite." Hungary said. (This is true) "No way, I'm her favorite because I'm totally awesome!" I replied (2nd favorite actually) "She loves music, so I must be her favorite." Austria said. (3rd favorite) "Stay out of this!" I shouted. "She made me a frying pan, first." Hungary said. "Just you wait, I bet she'll get me a Gilbird that's a thousand times more awesome than your frying pan." I challenged. "I highly doubt that she hasn't finished making America yet." Austria said. Stuck up prick. She returned with Belgium and Belarus and placed them on top of her dresser. "Hey!" I shouted. "yes." She replied. "Can I have a Gilbird please?" I asked. "Hmm.." she went. "you'll be one the most awesome people I know." I pleaded.

My Point of View

I thought the face he made was so cute that I decided to give him something better than an origami bird. In a little blue box on my dresser were cute little birds in different colors. I grabbed a yellow one and gave it to him. The look on Prussia's face was priceless. It was better than giving a kid a whole cake for himself. Hungary looked displeased.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

After I finished America I took him outside the room to 'Cast a magic spell'. I wasn't sure if it would work or not but it was worth trying. What I did with each doll after I completed making them was a little embarrassing. I was so happy when I finished each doll that I would kiss them on the forehead and say "I love you." I swear if you tell them that I did that I'll make sure you wake up very confused in a deep hole on the other side of the earth. I went back onto my room and put America next to Belgium and Belarus. Still nothing. I took off my glasses and placed them on my desk. I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up I wasn't in my room. I was on the living room couch. I got up and walked around everything was hazy. I walked into the kitchen only to be stunned by the weirdness that was going on. First there were a hundred floating waffles. Hungary and Belgium were having an arm wrestling contest. Egypt was drawing on Prussia's face. Austria was playing a banjo made of pasta and pancakes. Oh, and did I mention that they were all human sized. When Italy came up from behind me and try to slit my throat, I woke up.

I jolted straight up in bed, my hand holding my throat. I looked around my room. Though my vision was and still is blurry, I could tell that I wasn't dreaming anymore. Thank whatever being that I was dreaming. I reached for my desk. "Where are my glasses?" I asked. Prussia climbed onto my knee. "I think Austria took them." He said. "What? Why?" I asked. "Also…" he was saying when he was interrupted by America shouting "I'll find your glasses because I'm the hero!" While he was hopping onto my other knee and doing his hero pose I said "I should've made Canada." "Who's Canada?" asked Prussia and America. "when my printer wants to work you'll know." I replied.

I felt something suddenly pinch my ear, I looked and saw Belarus on my shoulder giving me an evil look. "Where is my big brother?" she asked. I slowly got out of bed and felt my way to my dresser. I carefully opened the jewelry box and saw Russia sleeping inside. I turned to Belarus and whispered "Shh… he's sleeping." Her glare softened into a smile. She hopped down from my shoulder and snuck into the jewelry box. "Isn't that dangerous?" Egypt asked while coming out of my necklace box. "Maybe." I replied.

I went back to my desk to find America arguing with Denmark. "No, I don't know where they are!" Denmark shouted. "I saw you talking with Austria!" America shouted back. I squinted at them and said "You know last night I dreamt that Austria was playing a banjo made of pancakes and pasta." Den mark gave me the 'you're crazy look' and America was dumfounded. "Okay, Hungary took them!" Austria confessed coming out from under my desk. He was very disturbed by what I said. Hungary was about to hit him. I picked her up and put her in the time out corner. Austria then decided to give me back my glasses. Finally I can see again! Prussia standing on top of my dresser shouted out "What else happened in your dream!"


	6. Chapter 6: Short Chapter is Short

After I told them about my dream Italy climbed up onto my desk and said "I would never do anything like that." "You would too!" Romano shouted. "Now, now, no need to get into an argument." Rome said. "He would." I said. "How do you know?" asked America. I replied "My geography teacher told me that most of their problems are because of north Italy." "Oh." "And that North Italy wants to separate from South Italy and become Padania." Everyone, except the Italians and I, burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Italy asked. "The hell kind of name is that!" Romano shouted. "It's kind of girly." I said. "Well it's better than your name!" Italy shouted. "Oh stop bitching!" Romano yelled. Everyone else was still laughing. Apparently loud enough, so they couldn't hear the argument. "Ooh dark side of Italy." I said. "Shut up." He said. Italy's face started to get red as he pouted. Everyone else stopped laughing or at least got so tired they could laugh no more. "Eh, what happened?" asked Hungary. "Italy's dark side was revealed." I replied. The little guy looked like he was on the verge of tears. In an attempt to keep him from crying I said "Hey at least Germany didn't see it." He sniffled and looked up at me with big sad puppy eyes. "Will you make him please?" He asked. "Maybe, if my printer were to suddenly come back to life." I replied. I was pretty my printer wasn't going to do shit any time soon, but that wasn't going to stop me from becoming creative.

**Author's note: Sorry it's short, but I've been having a creativity block due to exams.**


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Lucky for me I can draw and even better all I had to do was trace the template off my computer screen, color it in, and cut and paste to my heart's content. Because I didn't like Germany, I left him on the dresser next to Italy. Next I made Canada and China and casted my magic spell on them. "You're not going to cast your magic spell Germany?" Italy asked. "I don't want to but you can try." I replied. "How do I do that?" he asked. "I dunno, try something before I go to bed." So Italy spent the rest of the day trying all sorts of things, from praying to standing on his head. He even asked if I could make England and see if he knew any spells that would work. "Bed time!" my dad shouted from down the hall. Before I fell asleep in bed Italy went up to the Germany doll, kissed him on the forehead and said "I love you." Then he fell asleep in my sock drawer.

I woke up to yelling …

At 6 a.m.

on a freakin' Sunday.

I should still be asleep.

But no.

Someone just loves screaming.

When I opened my eyes I saw Belarus chasing Russia on my computer desk. Prussia and Hungary were fighting over a frightened Canada, China and America were making bets and …. OMFG, WHY!?

My socks, my beautiful, unmatching socks, were being organized!

By none other than Germany.

That's it he's getting the death glare!

"Hey jackass!" I nearly yell walking up to my dresser. Germany stopped folding a sock and looked up to see me glaring at him. You know what the little fucker does? He glares right back at me. Then Italy jumps in between us and begs "Please don't fight!" "No, fuck this shit!" I shouted. I grabbed all the dolls and put them back into the puzzle box. I couldn't take it anymore. At first I thought of burning them, but then that thought made me cry a little on the inside. So after an hour of cooling off I decided to give them to my friend Sarah. That girl is more obsessed with Hetalia than I am.

When I gave the dolls to her I didn't tell her that they were alive.

Later That Evening

Phone:

Sarah: "Omg, Becky you didn't tell me they could talk!"

Me: "Well I didn't think you would believe me."

Sarah: "That is so cool, oh my gosh they move too!"

Me: "Yep they do that."

Sarah: "You have to tell me how you did that!"

Me: "I'm not sure how I did it."

Sarah: "Italy says you do."

Me: "Still not gonna tell you."

(Who knows how she would abuse that power.)

Sarah: "Italy says he figured it out~"

Me: "What?"

Sarah: "You kissed them on the head and said…"

Me: "Shut up and don't even think about it!"

Sarah: "I~"

Me: "Don't you dare."

Sarah: "Love~"

Me: "Stop it, stop it right now!"

Sarah: "You~"

I couldn't help but lose my cool and flip shit in my room.

Me: "So what if I did?"

Sarah: "You're not getting them back."

Me: "What?"

Sarah: "You lied. If you really loved them you wouldn't have given them up."

Me: "Are they still walking and talking?"

Sarah: "Yes?"

Me: "Then I didn't lie, I you truly love something let them go."

Sarah: "You're still not getting them back."

Me: "and if they come back to you they are truly yours."

Sarah: "What?"

Me: "They weren't meant for me."

Sarah: "Go to bed Becky, you're being deep again."


End file.
